Garden of Tranquillity/Quick guide
Walkthrough The Ring of charos (a) *Talk to Queen Ellamaria in the Varrock Palace garden. *Equip the ring of charos and talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor. **Show them a range of colours so that they can come to a compromise. **Take his generous gift even though you have no need for it. **It's absolutely, unquestionably the most interesting thing I've ever done! **Put on the silly helmet and jump into the cannon. **You of course Pkmaster0036, no one could ever challenge your greatness! **Ask me nicely and I might consider it. **No, especially not that wise old man, who doesn't look at all suspicious. The white tree *Charm Dantaera at the Catherby allotment farming patch with the ring equipped. *Interact with the white tree on Ice Mountain, select secateurs. *Use the White tree shoot on a plant pot and water it. Rosebushes from the Monastery *Charm Brother Althric near the Monastery rose bushes. *Unequip the ring of charos and use it on Edgeville's well. *Pick 4 pink, white and red rose seeds. *Talk to Brother Althric. *Use your fishing rod on the well and equip the ring of charos. Orchids from Port Phasmatys *Charm Lyra at the allotments near Port Phasmatys. **That's a deal - I'll grow a patch of onions for you. *Plant your onion seeds (optionally plant 1 marigold seed to protect the onions). Snowdrops from Ardougne *Charm Kragen at the allotments north of Ardougne. **That's a deal - I'll let you know when your cabbages are ready. *Plant your cabbage seeds (optionally plant 1 rosemary seed to protect the cabbages). Delphiniums from Falador *Charm Elstan at the allotments south of Falador. **Okay, I'll grow you some marigolds. *Plant 1 marigold seed in the nearby patch. Vines from Taverley *Charm Bernald who is south of the Taverley pub. **I accept the deal. *Use a plant cure on his grapevines. *Talk to Bernald again. *Run east and talk to Alain at the tree patch do not charm him. *Use 1 essence on any anvil, grind the shards, use the dust on a plant cure. *Use the new plant cure on his grapevines. *Talk to Bernald. Rock and roll *Return to Queen Ellamaria to receive a trolley. *At the entrance of the Lumbridge courtyard, use the trolley on the southern statue. *Push the trolley east across the nearby bridge. *Push it into the Queen's garden and place it on the plinth (the one against the east wall). *Use the trolley on the statue in Falador centre. *After the cutscene, push it north out the gates and onto the garden plinth. Finishing the garden *Plant the rose seeds, vine seeds and sapling in the garden. *Use your buckets of compost on the nearby plant pots. *Return to Lyra (Port Phasmatys), Kragen (Ardougne) and Elstan (Falador) once your crops have grown. *Plant the final seeds in the garden and wait for everything to grow. *Talk to the Queen. *Charm King Roald. *Quest complete! Pick a fruit from the tree to complete a medium Varrock task. Category:Garden of Tranquillity